


To speak with the Stars

by Thranduils_Loki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Loki/pseuds/Thranduils_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our relation ship was like falling asleep. It started off slowly, then all at once. It was always met to be. It was written in the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start from the beginning

I just lay there, staring at the beautifully decorated ceiling of Mirkwood palace. I turn my head, slowly and see a beautiful elf laying next to me, deep in sleep. I couldn't help but smile. This is what life was meant to be. You are probably confused. My apologies. Let’s go back to the beginning.

********************************************

Firstly, My name is Eloen, and it is very nice to meet you. I was born on an autumn morning, to two young elves. One was a woodland elf, my mother, and the other was Lord of Rivendell, my father. That’s about all I know of my mother, she died when I was quite young, about 10 or so. Which, in the life of an elf, is still a mere child. Think of a toddler. See, elves age much different than men do. We do not reach maturity until between our fiftieth and one hundredth year. My father never really spoke of her death to me until I made it clear that I wanted to be a warrior and defend our lands, and I know she did. She was in service to the King of the Woodland Realm when she was cut down in a battle with the orcs. I was following in her footsteps, and that’s what worried him. That's when he finally opened up about her. 

I was proud to be following her, and I think that Lord Elrond was as well, just fearful. So, he put me as head of the guard. As such I wouldn't actually take on the dangerous tasks, I would send someone else. It frustrated me to no end, but he was my father, and my Lord, so I obeyed.

Not long after accepting my post we were invited to a feast in Mirkwood. A feast for spring. That’s when I met Legolas and his father, King Thranduil. The prince and I became fast friends, and it was clear to us that that was all it was ever going to be. A friendship. However, to my father, it was a way to unite the kingdoms. So every chance he got, Legolas and I were together. It was that way for nearly 50 years. All that time, I had also served on the council. I was in every meeting with my father and also with the King. I started to get to know him, he wasn't as cruel and menacing as everyone said he was. Short tempered, yes, but not cruel. We slowly became friends, and I don’t think that Legolas liked that very much. Mostly because I started spending more time with Thranduil than with him.

Eventually, my father gave up on trying to marry me off to the woodland prince, and accepted the fact that I was as stubborn as my mother. He would often look to me and say “lle ier ve' atara”. In common something along the lines of “you are like your mother”. I always took it as a complement. Since elves usually only marry once, she was the love of his life. Not that he couldn't marry again, I've just always felt as if he never would. Perhaps it was for the fear that it would betray her memory, or something within in himself. 

Sorry, Rambling again, aren't I? You came here to find out what I was doing in bed with that elf, and whom that elf could be. Though I suspect that you have already put that one together. Onward and upwards I suppose.


	2. The guests arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests begin to arrive for the feast, and Eloen gets some time with Thranduil.

With Thranduil and I, it started as little side glances as I would return from sparring with Legolas. Then moved onto talking a bit, more than the usual “Good morning/day/evening Your Grace.” He started by asking how our session went. From there we got onto the topic of weapons, weather I preferred bows or swords and things like that. That, in turn, moved to tactics and things like that. None of this was out of the ordinary talk for a King and a warrior. That didn't come until we were invited to the Summer Solstice feast. 

It was quite normal for elves to celebrate these kinds of things, and it was also an excuse to get our kingdoms together to drink some of the finest elven wine and just have a bit of fun with one another. A very nice change to our usual council meetings. All the elven kingdoms took their turns in hosting the feasts. This year, the Summer Solstice feast was to be held in Rivendell. A very exciting time for all of us here, well, most of us. The cooks and stewards were never happy at a time like this. Having to prepare food and rooms for 50 or so elves was not a pleasurable task. Not just any elves, mind you. Some of the pickiest, most pretentious elves you will ever meet. What can be said for them, though? They were lords, ladies, kings and queens. With a prince or princess thrown in there as well. 

Our guests started arriving about two days prior to the feast, which was customary. I had been put in charge of keeping them entertained. I hired musicians and had our gardens looking their best for them. The first to arrive was the King of the woodland realm and his son. I was quite happy about this. Thankfully, Thranduil rode a horse, not his great Elk to the feast this time. Last time he rode his elk to Rivendell, we had to build a special stable just for him. 

I greeted them at the front gate with a beaming smile. I bowed and said, “Good Day your grace, My prince.” They smiled and Legolas said, “There is no need to be so formal with me, You never have been before.” We laughed, I looked to his father, who was simply smiling. Jokingly I said, “I don’t suppose I can call you Thranduil?” The smile disappeared from this flawless face, and he looked as though he was about to have me taken to my own dungeons. Legolas was in tears. I smiled and said quickly, “A joke, your majesty.” Then he smiled, a relief to me, and said, “I know, Eloen, but I think not.” I simply nodded and took them to meet with my father. 

I entered the throne room, as was customary when presenting a new guest, stood as straight as an arrow and said, “Lord Elrond, may I present King Thranduil and Prince Legolas.” Standing aside, I crossed my right hand across my body and kneeled onto one knee, a sign of respect for their position. 

Elrond stood and said “Welcome to Rivendell!” The king and prince bowed their heads as a thanks. The elven lord went up to the king and shook his hand, “It’s good to see you again old friend.” That got me. Old Friend. I forget just how old they are. The first age was so long ago, I sometimes wonder if they have even been keeping track of the years. It also reminds me of all they have seen. The rise of Sauron, the forging of the Rings of Power, the fall of Sauron, the dragon attacks, and countless other things. They fought together in the War of the Last Alliance, where Oropher fell and Thranduil became king. Though, they never speak of that. Understandable, seeing as how only one-third of their army returned from that. Much to be mourned and remembered, but not spoken of. Maybe one day I would speak with them about it. 

After they had chatted for a bit, I showed them to their rooms, well, I showed Thranduil to his and Legolas to the archery range. He was always trying to better me, and I imagined he wanted practice. I left him to do that, and went for a walk in the gardens. Partly to make sure everything was in order, partly because I loved it there. 

As I was weaving my way through it all, I came across a tall elf, admiring the lilies that were growing by small stream that ran through the garden. As I approached I said, “Beautiful, aren't they?” Thranduil turned and smiled, “Yes, they are.” Walked over and stood by him, “My mother had them planted here, they were her favorite, Ada says.” A sad smile came across my face as I began to think of her, and how I never knew her. Why were they her favorite? I thought.

I felt a hand lightly touch my arm, “Don’t be sad at the thought of her. She wouldn't want that.” He was so different when he wasn't trying to be the King. I looked to him and smiled, then back to the flowers. “I know, but it’s so difficult sometimes. I mean, I didn't know her, and hardly know anything of her, but she was still my mother.” There was silence between us, but not awkward. His hand remained on my arm, and it was comforting. I looked to him and smiled. “Would you like to see something really beautiful?” He nodded. Just as we were about to head to my ‘special place’, as my father called it, there was a toll of the bells, signaling noon.

I turned to face him, “After Lunch then?” He nodded to me, and we headed back to the castle, and headed to the balcony that overlooked the valley. Elrond and Legolas had already started their meals when we walked in. Legolas shot me look that said What were you two doing? He’s much too cheeky for his own good. As I was about to answer Thranduil spoke, “I was walking in the gardens when she found me admiring the lilies. She said they were Lady Gaylia’s favorite.” A warm smile spread across father’s face. “They were,” he said simply. he then motioned for us to sit, so we did. 

We enjoyed some sweet wine and some of the greens from our fields for lunch, which was spent mostly in silence. Once we had finished eating, Legolas and Elrond headed back to the archery range and Thranduil and I headed to someplace that was very dear to my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving Kudos! Much love to you all!!! Expect the next chapter within the week. <3 Also, I've done way too much research for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's fair in love and war, I suppose.

We had just made it to the front gate when I heard someone calling our names. In unison, we turned to see who it was. Lady Galadriel strode towards us. "King Thranduil! So lovely to see you!” She hold out her had, he takes it and places a soft kiss on her knuckles. I bow my head, and he says, “Hello Lady Eloen.” Then, without warning, she takes Thranduil’s arm and strides off with him. He looks back at me, with apology in his eyes. I huff. Then shrug, I’ll just go by myself. 

On my way to the stables, I find Legolas practicing for our spar tomorrow. He calls out to me, “How bout a little practice?” He knows better than to tempt me. I make my way over to him. Arwen is there. We just try to ignore each other, like always. Legolas tosses me a sword. He looks some what surprised that I caught it by the handle. I turn it so i’m hitting with the back side of the blade, so as not to slice him open. I position it in my hand so it’s comfortable and ask, “Are you sure about this?” He nodded. I put myself into my battle stance and he did the same. We circled around each other a few times, then he made his first move. Thrust. I parry. And the rest is like a dance I've done a thousand times. Legolas is the most predictable person I've ever fought, so I knew where, when and what he was going to do. He swung to the left, dodge. Then the right, parry. The next blow will come from above. Like clockwork he spins around and brings his sword above his head. I take this opportunity to make contact with his torso.

Instantly he drops his weapon, and falls to the ground, clutching his ribs. He cries out in pain. I just stand there in shock. I hurt him. Like really hurt him. Just then I hear footsteps coming from behind me. I turn to see Lord Elrond running towards us. “What happened?” He asks quickly, kneeling down to Legolas. I kneel as well, “We were sparring and I made contact with his ribs a bit harder than I meant to.” I look at him, my eyes pleading with him to forgive me. Elrond feels his side and said, “Only one appears to be broken, the rest are bruised.” Arewn has come down from her perch and is clutching his hand, like he’s dying. She shoots me a look as if to say ‘you did this on purpose’. Which I didn't. Father is muttering things in ancient elvish, healing spells. Legolas groans and looks to me, “It’s alright mellon, I’ll be okay.” I let out a nervous laugh, “If you weren't so damn predictable we could have avoided this.” He shrugs and winces nearly at the same time. “Hold still, Legolas, I have to set this so It will heal properly.” With a sharp push, crack, and cry they stand. “Arwen, take him to the healers so they can bind his ribs. They should heal well enough by tomorrow with their help.” She nods and leads him out of the arena. 

“I’m sorry, Ada, I didn't mean to hurt him….this time,” I say, shyly. He puts a hand on my shoulder, “I know, and he will be alright. I’m just glad you were only sparing. I hate to think if that was a real battle.” With that he took his leave of me. I placed my sword on a bench and made for the stables. 

I saw that my horse was already out grazing, so I didn't bother with a saddle. I rode him out to the field that my father would take me when I was small. He said it was a special place for him and my mother, so it became special to me. It was just a wide open meadow that had daisy sprouting up everywhere, but I loved it. It was only about a five minute ride, so I was there quickly. I spent most of my time lounging under a big shade tree while my horse, Chip, ran around and chased the hundreds of butterflies that were around. It seemed like only a few minutes, but really it was a few hours because I had fallen asleep. A soft breeze awoke me and I realized that the sun was setting, and I was going to be late for dinner. I jumped up and whistled. Chip came running over to me and I jumped on his back and raced back. 

I nearly ran into Elrond on my way to my room. “I hope you’re going to change for dinner, You know how Lady Galadriel is.” Jogging backwards I answered, “Yes, I know.” I arrived in my room, short of breath. I quickly changed and brushed my hair. My hair was brown, but lighter than my fathers. I felt it was a good mix between my parents. My mother, from what I've been told, had fair golden hair. I left it down and put on a simple circlet. 

Just as I had shut the door behind me and turn to see Thranduil walking towards me. He offers me his arm, and I take it. “I’m sorry to have left you earlier, but that elleth is unavoidable.” I chuckle, “It’s alright, Your Grace. I completely understand. Chip and I had a good enough time.” We rounded a corner and he gave me an inquisitive look. “Oh,” I said quickly, “Chip is my horse.” “Ah,” he smiled. We continued to the dining hall in silence. Once there we met up with everyone else. 

As we entered the dining room, we all took our seats. Normally I would sit to the right of my father, but that honor went to our visiting king. So I sat next to him. Lady Galadriel sat to the left and Legolas and Arwen sat next to her. 

Arewn piped up as soon as there was a moment, “So who is everyone taking to the feast in a few days? Legolas has asked me to go!” She looked at me as if to brag that she got to him first. Honestly, I was not planning on going with anyone. Thranduil was next to speak, “That's lovely! Speaking of which,” he took a sip of his wine and Galadriel's face lit up. He then turned to me, “I was going to ask you earlier, but I seem to have gotten side tracked. Would you go with me Lady Eloen?” I smiled, Arewn looked horrified, so did Galadriel and Legolas and my father let out a chuckle, which Legolas immediately regretted. “Of course! I would love to go with you, Your Majesty.” He gave me a big smile, and thing went awkwardly silent. Finally someone spoke. “Well then, there goes my plan,” Lord Elrond laughed, “Would you like to go with me Lady?” She spoke gently, “Yes, that would be lovely.” 

We went on to talk about what happened between Legolas and I. I got more heated looked from my sister. Father told us that it would be unwise for us to spar as we had planned, but Legolas insisted. He agreed to let Elrond wrap his torso before hand and everyone said they would be there. I was excited for it.

As we left the hall, Thranduil turned to me, Would you like to go for a walk in the garden with me? I nodded and he offered his arm. We got to the gardens and took a seat on a bench. Some walk, I thought.  
He was the first to break the silence, “You look so like your mother.” I smiled. “You knew her?” I asked looking to the flowers we had been admiring earlier. “I did.” he said somberly. “Could you tell me how she died?” My question took him off guard, but he nodded. “I’m surprised that Lord Elrond has not told you of this already,” He said, looking at his folded hands. “He won’t,” I answer simply. “Very well then.” He shifts in his seat to face me.

“My kingdom was being threatened by orcs. I called upon your mother, who had served me for many years and the most talented healer I knew, to aid me once more. She came without hesitation. We fought and many were slain. Then my wife, Legolas mother was injured. She had been run through the chest by one of the orc mercenaries. You mother did everything she could to save her, but the poison from the morgul blade worked too quickly. I held her hand as she slipped to join the others in death. This was about a hundred years since my father had been slain in the Last Alliance, so my kingship was still fairly new. I felt, then, like she didn't try hard enough, that she let my Melina die. Overcome with grief and anger, I sent her to the front lines. She died, fighting for me.”

All I could do is look into his icy blue eyes. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. My mother was dead because of him. I felt anger like I had never felt before. I wasn't sure if I was going to slap him, or run. All I could do was sit, and stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! Hope you enjoy!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks for reading!!! Please leave comments and critiques!


End file.
